Owen Harper's Return to Torchwood
by K.Adams
Summary: The blast that supposedly killed owen wasnt a blast but was the TARDIS. After traveling with the doctor he is "thrown" upon Cardiff and Torchwood once again. *After COE*
1. Chapter 1

**As I awaited my final death I wondered whether I would finally see my life flash before my eyes. It wasn't a particularly good or long life, but I knew my graduation from med school would be there and Torchwood. God I will miss Torchwood, it was the only place I felt at truly at home. As the light enveloped me I felt as though I was being ripped apart. I then remembered I couldn't feel pain. I was scared shitless, then I felt a sharp pain racing down my back. I opened up my eyes and a strange face was staring back. "Hi, I'm the Doctor and how did you get on the TARDIS?". "My name is Dr. Owen Harper .....a member of Torchwood, this may seem a bit odd but am I still dead?". The man known simply by the Doctor looked like he had heard something very disturbing and then I finally recognized where I had heard that name. "Are you Jack's Doctor? Captain Jack Harkness ,I mean?" He smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "I suppose , So you are from Torchwood 3. Hmph, did you say **_**still **_**dead? ." The Doctor helped me up and I brushed myself off. "Yeah, long story ,so am I and can you get me to Jack?" He took out a weird tube like device and pointed it at me and furrowed his brow. "Well you are very much alive, too much so actually and no I cannot not get you back to Jack at this very moment in time., but I am in need of a traveling companion and I will try to get you back, I promise you that." I let my head fall, I needed to get back. Even if this Doctor was the only way. "What kind of traveling?" He had a huge grin on his face and simply said "the time and space kind".**

* * *

**That was almost 2 years ago......**

**Traveling with the Doctor has been well....interesting to say the least. We discovered that due to the TARDIS' energy flowing into me ( when it hit me for some unexplained reason) I returned to life with some nice additions. During a fight with some Daleks, I was hit and I healed within a few seconds. It was brilliant! "Owen! time to go!" the doctor shouted from right outside the TARDIS. I ran and hopped in. The doctor and I had just saved Anne Boleyn from being probed, too bad we can't save her from the axe. She was quite a beauty to me. I had started nodding off when I heard the Doctor shout "Owen! the TARDIS needs to be recharged !" His voice was filled with glee and sadness. "what in the hell does that mean?" I asked. Just then the TARDIS felt like it was thrown . I went flying and landed on something hard. "Just my luck" As I was waiting for my face to go back to where it belongs I looked up and saw it. Cardiff,almost exactly how I had left it. The I heard a car coming, I looked and it was a black SUV. It had a very familiar name inscribed on it, **_**Torchwood.**_


	2. Family

I shot up and ran to the truck . I knew I had a stupid grin on my face, probably just like Ianto gets when jack is around. The drivers side door opened and then I saw her. "Gwen!" Her mouth looked like it had hit the ground. "O....Owen? It can't be your d...dead.!" she managed to stutter out. "Nice to see you too, where is J..." Just then she burst into tears. "I ...I thought you were dead! Where have you been? Tosh and Ianto are... are...gone" I fell back. How could they be gone? " Oh my God! Gwen it's the Doctor! ha! Gwen? Who is that?" A very familiar voice asked. "Hey Jack, miss me?" I asked solemnly. "Owen your alive? I don't understand... " "Think about you Jack, Owen sort of just went through the same kind of change" The Doctor chimed in. "You mean the TARDIS?" Jack asked hesitantly. "Precisely" the Doctor retorted. Jack and Gwen both composed themselves, as Jack had started to cry tears of joy. "Well Owen I fulfilled my promise and it is time for me to do what I do best, take care of him Jack he was a good friend to me this past 2 years and by the way nice haircut." As quickly as I had met the Doctor that day , he was gone. Jack broke the silence. "So Owen how do you feel about returning to Torchwood?, I suppose Gwen has told you ..." Jack bowed his head. "Yeah about Tosh and Ianto, I have missed them....I want back Jack, I am at home there. If there is still a place for me...." I let a tear escape from my eye. Jack smirked and put his arm around me and threw the keys at Gwen. "We are in need of a doctor...and don't worry there is always a place with your family. Let's go to the Hub Gwen!, I think Owen needs a homecoming party and maybe a drink." We all grinned and headed to our only home, Torchwood.


	3. The Ride

As we were riding back to the hub, I stared out the window watching as my memories and the scenery sped past my eyes. I remember the first time I rode past these streets, I was in the standard Torchwood SUV looking out the passenger window._ "Jack why did that thing choose Katie?" I asked with emotion stirring in my chest. "It chooses random hosts Owen, I am sorry about how I handled the situation though." "A little late now" I whispered under my breath. _"Owen, we are here." I quickly returned to reality and jumped out of the car. I strode past the lookout tower and entered the first set of doors...

***AUTHOR'S NOTE****: **sorry this chapter was extremely short but I was swamped today and just wanted to give you guys a little treat. I should be posting new chapters every day to every week because of school and obligations. So YES there will be more chapters!

ps: I Hope you like my story, please rate and comment!


	4. Homecoming

** As the doors opened I felt a hand on each of my shoulders. We walked through those doors as a family. To them the rest of the family was down that pathway, and mine was either dead, not worth mentioning, or standing beside me. I walked down the metal grate, like I had done many times before. "Anne have you got the report on the latest rift activity yet?" a new male voice shouted from Tosh's old station. "Yeah give me a sec! Martha can you get Jack on the line to see where the hell he is?. A more subdued voice politely requested. "No need Martha we're here" Jack announced. "Guys come here" he led the way as we walked towards the control center of the hub. As we walked up the stairs the new members of Torchwood came into view. "Oh my God!" "Oh my God! Martha Jones is that you?" I instantly recognized her face, I used too fancy her before and during my first death. "Aren't you supposed to be dead? well dead-er?" she stammered. "It is nice to see you too and yes it is a long story I do not wish to repeat. So did you marry that other bloke?." The other team member ,a male then spoke up. "No! Bloody Hell no she married me Mickey Smith, and who in the hell are you? You look familiar." "Everyone, this is Owen Harper he was the chief medical officer here. Before his... absence, and he is returning as a member of our team. Gwen and I have agreed to make him our number last but not least, this is Anne Rutherford. She is very talented, so she doesn't have a real position." This beautiful woman with striking green eyes stared at me and then gave a smirk, an adorable smirk nonetheless. "Hi" she said very simply. "Jack I need to speak with you...privately." Martha requested. They were gone for a long time, but when they returned they returned with smiles on their faces. "Congrats Owen, your position as chief medical officer as been reinstated!." Jack gleamed. "But Martha is the medical officer, I cannot take that away from her Jack. It wouldn't be right..."I managed to get out before Martha so rudely interrupted me. "Owen will you shut it! I resigned of my own accord. I want only to be a regular officer, and I have only been filling this position for **_**you**_**." I was shocked and honored, I shrieked in excitement. Gwen, Jack, Martha, Mickey, and Anne all exclaimed in unison "Happy homecoming Dr. Owen Harper!"**

***Author's note** : I hoped you liked this one. It is the length I am going for. Review and yes Martha and Mickey are from Doctor Who and Anne is made up


End file.
